The present invention relates to a new apparatus for feeding any type of solid, liquid or gel products into water to form a blended formulation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a feeder apparatus for solubilizing a solid, granular or powdered form of chemicals to create solutions for a variety of purposes. The apparatus of the present invention can also be used for blending different liquids or a gel with a liquid. According to the present invention, there is provided a modular system for conveniently forming blended compositions useful for many applications.